French Connection Paris, Part 1
French Connection Paris, Part 1 is the fourth episode of the sixth season of the New Girl, Zoe's Departure. The episode focuses on Howard, Hector, Sam and Astrid's attempt to find Zoe in the city of Paris, France. The episode was released on July 24, 2011. Synopsis Determined to bring Zoe back from Paris, Howard, Sam, Hector, and a surprise companion venture together across the Atlantic Ocean to find her! Plot The episode commences with Howard and Hector having a phone conversation late at night. The two discuss their plans to depart from Centerscore the very next morning, when Sam bursts into Howard's room. Unlike before, Sam is now unsure of going to France, feeling that she is too irresponsible to do so, but Howard calms and assures her. The next morning, Howard and Sam are waiting for Hector at the airport shuttle. Hector arrives moments into their conversation with Astrid, who has a deep infatuation for Howard. Howard is at first reluctant of allowing her accompany them, but figures she would be in good use for navigating the streets of Paris. As the shuttle approaches, Howard notices that Sam still feels guilty for lying to her mom about going to France. Hector too is sad, as he would have to leave Amanda behind in Centerscore. Howard promises them that they will return to Centerscore with Zoe. Arriving in France many hours later, the group decides to first check Zoe's house, where no one answers. Howard trudges away from the house, when he is approached by a mime, who tries to explain where Zoe is. Evidently having no knowledge on how to communicate with mimes by their guesses, Astrid calls Jean-Paul, a friend of both hers and Howard's. Jean-Paul explains to the group on how to understand what a mime is trying to say. Howard concludes that the mime is Zoe's neighbor, who knows that Zoe is going to one of the two nearby international school to learn French. The group reaches the first school, Madame Chateau's School for Bourgeoise Mademoiselles, an all-girls school. Sam tries to explain to the leader of a group of girls, Colette, blocking a door that they were searching for Zoe, who accordingly never had a boyfriend, much to Howard's shock and discouragement. Taking notice that the group of girls like Hector, Howard convinces Hector to flirt with the girls, only to end up tongue-tied, due to his withdrawal from flirting with other girls. The girls are easily drawn to Hector and Howard and allow them to see Zoe—another Zoe. Ultimately, the 'Zoe' Colette was refering to was a different Zoe, again discouraging the group. The group leaves the school. Hector is noticeably sadder than the rest, realizing that he was no longer the player he was known for being, because of his relationship with Amanda. Howard again assures Hector that he is happy with Amanda, which seemingly leaves Hector still indecisive. Howard, Sam, Hector and Astrid leave to the second school. They stop at Le Academie du Renard. They meet one of Zoe's acquaintances, who informs them that Zoe would most likely be at the soccer field. Howard bolts to the soccer field, where he sees Zoe from a distance, sitting on a bench next to another student, Matteo, happy. As Howard nears, Matteo leans in and kisses Zoe, who does not resist. The episode ends there, just as Howard yells for Zoe to stop. Bonus Meanwhile, back at Centerscore High, Denni is seen scrubbing graffiti off of lockers. Colt walks by, both surprised to see each other. The two chat and Colt states he came to pick up a few personal things and asks her to visit him some time, leaving Denni confused, as to what he meant. Characters *Howard DeGeest *Hector Alonzo *Sam Hill *Astrid *Mime *Jean Paul *Colette *Zoe *French teacher *Le Academie du Renard student *Zoe Davis *Matteo Lombardi *Denni Fallon (bonus scene) *Colt Warren (bonus scene) Category:Episodes Category:Season 6: Zoe's Departure Category:The New Girl